<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Snack by ToxicBabes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269936">Midnight Snack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicBabes/pseuds/ToxicBabes'>ToxicBabes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Camping, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Tent Sex, handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicBabes/pseuds/ToxicBabes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A camping trip where Timur complains without end and Maxim offers to warm him up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Snack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short one, very vanilla, nothing crazy. Somehow got the motivation to write more explicit content which is unusual, but a pleasant surprise. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a three-day trek across remote terrain in Siberia, set to test some survival techniques, though it was just any other camping trip for Maxim. All he had to do was babysit some recruits, there wasn’t anything too tough about this and if anything, this was a vacation. He didn’t mind those guys, they weren’t too bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another pleasant surprise to greet him on this assignment was the fact that Timur was with him. It would be like a pseudo-honeymoon for them and the company of Timur was preferable, he’d rather deal with sexual tension than helpless yearning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the topic of sexual tension, it had been plaguing him since the beginning and Maxim was a master at hiding it. He focused on the other soldiers, devoting his attention to them and whatever they were messing around with. Though there came times when the two of them would be left alone together and they exchanged their shy smiles, the mock-aloof small talk to tease at the fact that they were so familiar with one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This morning a majority of the men went down to the river to get washed. Having awoken earlier, Timur made sure the fire was burning for breakfast and he nursed a metal cup of steaming coffee. There wasn’t any milk or sugar to taste, but he sipped at the hot beverage and appreciated how it comforted him from the biting gust in place where Maxim couldn’t put an arm around his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxim approached and sat down next to him, close enough for their sides to press together. He had been huddled into his coat, though hastily produced his pack of cigarettes and lit one to warm himself up. He gestured a shivering hand and offered Timur a drag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In return, Timur handed him the hot cup and they continued to watch the flames cower under the strong winds. He let the harsh smoke fill his lungs, the nicotine absorbing into his bloodstream to keep him alert as if the bitter cold of the morning hadn’t done so already. Their silence was punctuated by the occasional sniffle to combat a runny nose and Timur listened for the growing sound of chatter as the other men returned from the river.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the afternoon, they packed up and continued on their journey, hauling along their heavy backpacks. It wasn’t any strenuous exercise, though the hours of walking made every joint ache and muscles strained with each step along the unsteady land. In the mid-autumn, the dry grass was pale with frost, rigid as the temperatures continued to drop, though this was nothing compared to the winter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timur grew to find satisfaction in the crinkle of dry leaves and twigs crunching under the rhythmic beat of their footfalls, the trail of mist clouding under reddened noses as the men conversed to pass the time. He was further behind the pack, walking at his own pace and up ahead, Maxim was leading them all to their next checkpoint. It wasn’t really a checkpoint, just a considerable distance from where they were last and a little closer to their final destination in civilisation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking ahead, Timur made out Maxim speaking to two recruits. The group wasn’t large, a squad of sixteen at most including the two of them. Everyone knew one another so it was natural for them to pair off into their small cliques, though somehow Timur had been separated from him and he had a slight notion it could be intentional to avoid any accidental affections in front of everyone else. He didn’t mind it, later in the night they made up for it in their shared tent and it was always entertaining to watch Maxim from a distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It never failed to amuse him how different Maxim was with other people. The crude side of him was charming enough, but Timur had the privilege of knowing what he was like as a lover and that was a new story within itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They managed a good distance today, just past the halfway point like they forecasted. Some set up their tents for the evening while others went to set rabbit traps and find firewood. Unfamiliar with hunting, Timur retired himself to toiling and sweating to get the tent pegs driven into the ground. He didn’t want to wake up to the wind almost carrying them away, that was what happened when he trusted Maxim to get the job done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire was barely enough to keep the cold away. Everyone huddled around and watched their metal kettles give of a trail of steam, nestled in the burning embers and ash. Once in a while, whoever took up the duty of maintaining the fire would feed it some more dry wood. They supplemented their MREs with some roasted rabbit, licking the dripping fat from their fingers and suckling on the bone to taste the marrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the shivering, they managed to keep spirits high with the occasional story, devolving into crude anecdotes on sexual encounters to which Timur listened along with curiosity and amusement. He wasn’t particularly talkative in big groups, so he dodged the nudging around from man to man and it seemed the recruits understood that Maxim, their revered instructor, would never grace them with such kind of information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the group began to disperse, Timur found refuge in their tent. It had been a long day. He made haste to get settled into his sleeping bag to preserve whatever heat was left in his body. Just when he thought he was able to fall asleep on his side, the zipper gave a harsh growl and a gust of wind flooded the stagnant air of the cramped space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An intense beam from a flashlight cut through the darkness, forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut to avoid getting blinded. Maxim staggered in and struggled to close the opening. He gave a few forceful tugs to the zipper, swearing under his breath when it caught onto the synthetic fabric. The noise was enough to knock Timur out of his weariness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t be any louder, huh?” Timur murmured. The constant shuffling around made it impossible to return to his light sleep. Maxim clicked the flashlight off out of courtesy then proceeded to trip over Timur’s feet. He struggled around on his hands and feet, patting along the sleeping bag until he figured out the younger man’s orientation. Maxim pressed a chilling kiss against his warm cheek, one that stank of cigarette smoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Maxim said, his voice softer than usual. He found his way through the darkness into his own sleeping bag and shuffled close so he was pressed against Timur’s side, almost spooning him had it not been for the dozens of layers between them. Undershirts, sweaters, their windbreakers, the thick padding of their sleeping bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to go home and sleep in an actual bed.” Timur’s nightly lamentations, nothing out of the ordinary and his sentiment was shared by everyone else. The ground did not provide a good sleep and only Maxim had no issue with living like a primitive caveman scavenging for food and sleeping on the floor. “It’s so cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more day,” Maxim reminded him with a laugh and he offered an arm as a pillow for Timur, pulling him close to hold him. Bundled up in layers and his woollen cap, his heat was kept well insulated. Maxim stuffed a hand down Timur’s sleeping bag, weaved through all the layers of his clothes and he pressed his icy palm against Timur’s belly, just brushing his happy trail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timur hissed at the contact and muscles contracted in an attempt to flinch away. “Jesus! What are you doing?” He rolled onto his back to look at Maxim. The second he did so, the older man captured him in a kiss. Chapped lips moved against his own in a soothing manner, the contact rough yet so sweet. The animosity in Timur was merely temporary, pacified by the warmth of someone else’s skin bleeding into his own and he wanted nothing more than to feel every inch of Maxim pressed against him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside </span>
  </em>
  <span>him-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The adjacent tent rustled. It was hard to tell if this disturbance was their fellow soldiers or just the wind agitating their weak shelters. They both paused, keen ears listening for any following sounds. In this moment, Timur grew aware of the palm cupping between his legs and it was oddly comfortable, snug even. Once the interruption passed, Maxim kissed him again but hungrier, vying to make Timur respond to his advances. His hand began to massage him gently through his briefs, the palm still cool but taking in Timur’s heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t had a moment for each other in days. These fleeting moments where they could exchange a chaste kiss or hold one another was enough to satisfy Timur and now that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was happening, he was burning red hot with desire. A moan caught at the back of his throat when Maxim gave his erection a firm squeeze and he smiled against their kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it down, Glazkov,” he whispered, still remaining close enough for their foreheads to touch and for misty breaths to ghost over their faces. The tips of his fingers brushed against the waistband of Timur’s briefs before slipping in and Timur’s breath hitched at the contact despite bracing himself for the sharp coldness. Maxim grasped him firmly and gave his hardening cock a few strokes before pausing to enjoy how he sucked in a gasp. It was tempting for Timur to buck his hips and fuck Maxim’s fist, but the sleeping bag and all the layers of clothes hugging his body made it impossible to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The immense pleasure made Timur squirm under the touch and he took in a wavering breath, his composure wobbling and it became more difficult to keep quiet. Their lips met once more to muffle his low groans, hoping the noise would not travel too far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft pattering of rain began not long after, droplets smacking into the tarpaulin drawn taut and tense while the wind whispered overhead. In the small space inside their tent, all those sounds were faint and the crinkling of their windbreakers drowned out every careful breath they drew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxim tasted of cigarettes, his kiss was invasive and overwhelming, the way he touched Timur intended to bring him teetering on the brink of an orgasm. If anything, this should be frustrating and uncomfortable, but Timur was intoxicated by this, whether it be the way their kiss left him panting or how the muscles in his groin were straining and desperate for relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They parted for a brief moment, a line of spit connecting damp lips and Timur’s lower face was sensitive from the rough stubble brushing his skin. It had been days since either of them shaved and Maxim’s chin hairs were bristly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t stop,” Timur pleaded in a whisper, a hand grasping onto Maxim’s arm to keep him there as his hips began to stutter in hopes of gaining more friction. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too exhausted to even consider prolonging this, Maxim worked him towards a trembling orgasm, kissing along Timur’s prickly jawline as the younger man swallowed down a moan. His cock twitched with every spurt of hot cum. Ejaculation trickled down Maxim’s hands and seeped into the creases of his palm. The muscles of Timur’s body were tense under his hold, abs contracting and Timur almost cowered at the sheer force of his release. He buried his face into Maxim’s chest before any loud noise could escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxim waited for him to settle down before he continued to massage the softening cock in his hand, noting how Timur was still so sensitive and shivering at the pleasure of each downstroke. When it became too much, Timur nudged him to ease off and he did. Maxim carefully withdrew his hand to avoid getting their clothes dirty and he sucked on his wet index finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You taste so good,” he whispered and touched a fingertip to Timur’s lips, coaxing him to open his mouth. Timur accepted his middle and ring finger into his mouth and lapped up his own cum, his tongue cleaning each digit diligently. “God, I miss your mouth so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then come here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Timur shifted and peeled his sleeping bag away, the zippers gave a low growl. He tugged everything apart, greedy hands feeling at Maxim’s erection through his trousers. Pushed up onto his elbows, Maxim watched with a languid gaze and hid his growing smile. It had been days since he touched himself, so to have his own lover help him out was a treat and a half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cool air coaxed a shaky sigh from Maxim and the hairs of his abdomen stood on end, goosebumps placated by Timur’s palm smoothing up his sides and pushing his layers of shirts further up. With the darkness of the tent, they could only rely on tactile sensation. Timur pressed a light kiss just over Maxim’s navel, brushing over the hairs of his happy trail and he followed the path downwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxim widened his legs a fraction to accommodate Timur between them. His tracksuit bottoms rustled as Timur tugged them down along with his underwear, leaving them to bunch up around his knees like restraints. Released from the confinement of his briefs, Maxim’s cock stood stiff and waiting, sensitive to the slightest of touches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Timur wanted to dive right in, he restrained himself from doing so and nuzzled his face into Maxim’s crotch, taking in his natural scent and the warmth of his body. He missed this for sure. Giving Maxim’s cock a few firm strokes, Timur lapped at his plump balls and dragged his tongue against the soft skin. Over the past days, groomed body hair grew out, though it was nothing Timur couldn’t handle and if anything, it was more pleasant than a sharp stubble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Maxim laid down and held back a low groan at the heat of Timur’s mouth suckling on the head of his cock, that wet tongue playing at the edge of his foreskin before pressing flat against the underside. His toes curled and the muscles in his groin tightened, a primal urge to thrust his hips becoming almost dire, but he resisted until Timur took him deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every swallow had Timur’s throat contracting and squeezing around Maxim in such a wonderful way as he took him to the base, the wiry hairs of Maxim’s crotch grazing his face. He could tell from the older man’s frantic breaths that he would not last too long, though it was no surprise, given they had gone longer than usual without getting off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fabric of Timur’s cotton cap was plush against Maxim’s palm as he took his head into both hands to steady him. All kinds of obscene, wet noises came from Timur as he choked, just barely able to take all of Maxim’s thick cock into his throat. They hoped the darkness and the howling gales would not betray their cover. It would be impossible to explain this compromising position they were in, of Maxim fucking Timur’s head until tears slipped from the corners of his eyes and his stubble was completely saturated in his own saliva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxim tasted of salt from the sweat over the past day to the precum leaking from the tip of his cock. Timur loved this. He licked and sucked with all the enthusiasm he could offer, taking the suppressed groans and sighs of pleasure as praises. His throat ached from swallowing around such generous girth, though it was nothing he wasn’t used to. The rough and hurried movements of Maxim’s hips produced quite a bit of noise, hopefully disguised by the poor weather conditions. As for the sounds of Timur gagging, that was debatable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orgasm hit Maxim hard, muscles pulled tight and strained in blissful pleasure as he pushed Timur’s head down all the way, keeping it there with both palms. Hot breaths brushed against his pubic hair and fingers sank into the flesh at his hips, but Timur remained there obediently with his breathing controlled to the best of his ability. He swallowed around Maxim and as he rose for air, he tasted the thick, viscous cum in his mouth, all over his tongue like a grotesque treat at midnight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathless, Maxim relaxed his clenched fists and came to the realisation of how sweaty he was now. His cock was sensitive in the aftermath of his climax, but he remained still as Timur licked balls and along his hard shaft to make sure it was clean of any ejaculation. Thorough and meticulous, Timur finished the job by tucking him back into his underwear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a small kiss of gratitude before feeling around in the dark to find their sleeping bags. Settled in shoulder to shoulder, Maxim nudged him lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally, I had intended to end this after the handjob because writing explicit stuff (for me) is very technical and laborious, but it didn't feel right to end it just there because we all know Maxim would've been hard as diamonds and Timur isn't the type of guy to leave him hanging. </p><p>My Twitter is <a href="https://twitter.com/CompoundZ8">@CompoundZ8</a><br/>My Tumblr is <a href="https://erc-7.tumblr.com">erc-7</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>